It is known to provide a display system, such as a directory of names in the lobby of a building, for example, having a plurality of film strips with indicia thereon, such as names and room locations. These indicia are photographically developed on the filmstrip. A back lighting may then shine through the strip. It is also known to provide strips such as plastic opaque strips, which are engraved. Both the film strips or the engraved strips are retained in a frame assembly typically having a back plate and side channels which receive and retain the strips with indicia information thereon. The strips are typically stacked vertically and resting on top of another in the frame assembly.
A disadvantage of the above-mentioned systems is that placement of the indicia on the strip is typically done either photographically or by engraving. Thus, the customer for the information display must typically order from the company which sold him the information display new or additional strips having the appropriate information photographically developed or engraved thereon. Thus, expense and delay are involved in obtaining new strips with new indicia thereon.
It is also known to use a typewriter or printer, such as a laser printer for example, to place information indicia onto paper. However, heretofore, systems for displaying the typed or printed indicia on paper strips in a frame system have been complicated and expensive.